Im Leavin
by Shevamp
Summary: bella changes her mind about something big in a snap descison, Jacob is faced with a descison when he returns, According to alice bella disapppears, and so what is edward supposed to do after he finds out what bella has decided?
1. Chapter 1 the return

A/N: I have never read an Edward/oc story so I decided to write one, which includes the povs from his family, Bella, and possibly the wolf pack. So I was wondering what does Oc mean?

Bella `s Pov

I gave him a questioning look, as if to ask are you sure? Jacob, my best friend was back, how could this be possible? I sat there frozen, contemplating why no one in the pack had told me.

This was big news, my best friend was back, but would we still be best friends? Or would he be too heartbroken to face me? Not that I didn't deserve being ignored I was a monster. I

practically told him I loved him then stomped on his heart and told him to get lost. "Bella" Edward said alarmed, 'what's wrong?" "Nothin", I managed to spit out. "I-I –I just, Edward, how do

you know this? Seth promised to call the moment he came back." "I know love, he called, but I told him I'd tell you so you could have time to think about what you'd say to him. He was

pretty hurt, Jasper could feel his pain from Seattle." I sighed, "See I am a monster," I whispered softly. "Edward I gotta go, I have to see him". "Maybe I should go with you", he said

wrapping his arm around my waist. "No! I have to do this alone, you'd just make it worse I'll be back soon. Don't worry about me Edward I `ll be fine. "I ran to my before car and went so

fast I almost threw up, I drove faster than Edward does. I headed to la push and hoped I could fix my sun, before he fully exploded.


	2. Chapter 2 Jacob I win

**A/N: the song I choose for this chapter is In my head, hopefully you see why, enjoy the chapter =)**

**Jacob's pov **

"I'm just glad your back man, its not the same without you." "Thanks Embry I missed you to." " UGGH" Leah groaned," you guys aren't going to go all girly on me now are you? You two should just keep it in the closet about your relationship, honestly. Quil doesn't need to explain to Claire how it's okay for two guys to love each other." Shut up Leah" I growled. "Enough" Sam said angrily, "fine", we both said this in disgust of Sam's attitude. If there is one thing Leah and I can agree on its how annoying Sam can be. A familiar engine sounded, I froze as it stopped in my driveway. The whole pack groaned. "Maybe." Sam began, "NO!" I said quickly, " I'll just go talk to her. " I stepped outside before she even got out of her car. I sighed she was still the Bella I fell in love with, so why was it so hard to see her again. Because a tiny voice said in my head, you lost. "Jake, I", that's all she could manage to say before I pulled her into a tight hug. Her face started to change colors so I let her go. "I missed you to bells. " She smiled at this and said," I guess I am really easy to read huh?" I snorted, "Easy Bella, it's like the words are printed onto your face." She laughed," I really missed this," she whispered this softly. " I-I've been thinking about this lately and Jacob, I choose you." "What?" I asked surprised, Bella you're engaged. She sighed, " I know but you know that saying you don't what you got till it's gone?" "Yeah I said, what about it?" " Jake, your all I thought about" when she said this her lips where trembling like she was finally telling herself the truth. I smiled at this. "You were all I wanted in my future, not Edward, and it took me this long to figure out because I always had you, sure you didn't talk to me, but you were always nearby. Jacob, I want you, and I want no one else, this time I'm sure, and this time it's enough." "Wow" I said, "when did you figure this all out?" "When I was driving up here," she said blushing. What happened next surprised me.


	3. Chapter 3 Edward reacts

**A/N: so eclipse comes out on my birthday, i`m going to the midnight premire, cant wait till June 30****th**** I will be older yay! **

**Edward's pov**

"EDWARD!" Alice yelled alarmed, "it's Bella she's gone." I sighed, "I know Alice she went to go visit the mutt." Alice rolled her eyes, "that is not what I meant. I'm trying to tell you Bella is gone from your future, she changed her mind. She's not becoming one of us, because she is gone and I can't see her!" I jumped up immediately. "Did he?" "No Edward," Alice yelled, "she loves him, more then you. She is giving up us, for them." Alice watched, waiting for me to react, searching the future for what I would do. "I'll be back I growled." I walked out the door, and jumped into the Volvo, pissed off at the mutt thinking about what I could do to him.

**Jacob's pov**

Seth came panting in, all eyes turned to him, even Bella's. "What is it Seth?" Sam demanded. "It's Edward, he's coming, and fast. "Seth panted. Bella sighed, and we all turned to look at her. "I'm sorry," she said. "I forgot that when I made a split decision I would vanish from Alice's visions. " "Oh right," I mumbled. "The fortuneteller can't see us, she must of realized Bella vanished when she decided to join us." "And by that you mean," Paul said," dump the bloodsucker for you." Sam looked at all of us and nodded, "we`ll be back Bella I". She cut me off. "I'm sorry Jake, I forgot to think," she said pulling me into a hug. "It's fine, because I would have never had the chance to call you mine. "

I walked out and started running, changing into my wolf form. "Took you long enough" Embry thought. I ignored him as Sam ordered, "formation, the bloodsucker is right near the border. " We all stopped at the border. Edward looked at me, "This is between you and me Jacob, not your pack." My brothers and sister growled. "I'm not going to harm him I just want to talk." "I'll be fine guys, don't worry this is about Bella, he knows if he hurts me, it'll hurt her. " all right Sam thought, let's go back home and comfort Bella. He thought this on purpose, showing the leech, that we would take care of her. I phased and pulled on my shorts, Edward sighed. "Alright, let's do this."


	4. Chapter 4 talking it out

**A/N: this is where the plot thickens, looks like Jacob and Edward have some girl time… talking. **

* * *

**Edward's pov**

" Listen dog, I know you won't give up Bella, just like I wouldn't give up her. But, I want you to know if you hurt her, I'll make sure you hurt as much as she did when I left." I shiver, knowing how Bella looked back then. I look

at Jacob expecting him to be annoyingly sarcastic as usual. But, i`m surprised by his seriousness. "Edward, whatever you do to me I'll probably deserve, but I'm not just going to imprint one day and leave her. I'm going to fight

for Bella, even if it kills me. So you can make me be in that much pain once that day comes, when I lose my mind that is. Besides, that day will probably not even exist in her future. " I look at him and force a smile, it hurts me

so much to leave my Bella, but, she isn't mine anymore. As much as I hate it, I am glad she chose Jacob black, because he'll take care of her until she does not want him at all anymore. Jacob looks at me. "You do realize since

me and Bella are, umm a couple, you can date, right?" "There is no one out there in this world I will ever want. " His eyes search mine. " She won't get mad you know, if she's happy, you should be too. At least give it a try." I

stared at him, I would never do that, and it just wasn't possible. " Then why didn't you try that Jacob?" He laughs at this, but I believe he realizes I was serious, I mean wolves cant be that stupid can they? "Actually, I was

going to try, that is until Bella came, and told me she loved me. I mean, yeah I was ready to move on, but another part of me felt like I had finally got what I wanted. So I took it, err … her. As my girlfriend, I love her, and

besides, I couldn't do what you did to her, I just couldn't. " Okay jacob, you've convinced me, so I guess we could try to do what Bella has always wanted. So umm…. Friends? " " I don't know, well… only on one condition…

* * *

**A/N: WHO THINKS EDDY SHOULD DATE? WELL I DO! **


	5. Chapter 5 So this is love

**A/N: So after living up the summer life, and going to the queen Mary today, I will update this story once again now that I feel ready, and more sure of how I want the story to go. **

**Edward's pov**

Jacob and me were getting along well. I was so happy it wasn't difficult for me to see Bella with Jacob; it was like Bella was my sister now, and I only thought of making sure she was safe. I sincerely lost all attraction for her, well, at least most of the time. But, since things turned out differently than Alice thought, no one lost Bella all the way, or my family didn't. But, even though Alice's dress up days with Bella continued to live on, it didn't mean Bella preferred us to the wolves. It was quite the opposite, according to Rosalie; she officially joined the dark side. But, a quick glance in rose's mind showed quite the opposite, even though she was hostile on the outside, in the inside, she was happy Bella finally chose "right". Everyone was happy with Bella's choice except me. Inside I lie awake every minute apart secretly hurting within, showing nothing on the outside but happiness. And to make matters worse, Jacob was only my friend as long as I dated. And let me tell you, having a werewolf arrange blind dates was horrible. Jacob just read me wrong, but he was catching on a bit here and there. Sometimes though I believed he paired me up with some girls just to spite me. He once arranged a blind date with Lauren Mallory, and another time with Jessica Stanley. It was pure torture and sometimes I swear to god he enjoyed it when I told him how he was making my life hell. Summer was almost over though, so since it was august school was dawning near and I could focus my thoughts on school, instead of lingering on Bella, and the horror of what might be my next date. With the economy bad in some places, many people were moving to forks, especially a bunch of rich snobs, near my family's house. It was so much work these days to keep my family a secret, but we only had one more year here, senior year for me and Alice. **(A/N: I know Jake ran away in eclipse and all, and graduation already happened, but how else will Eddie meet a person?) **So I decided to make it go by faster and throw in summer school for the last session, just to tick ff Jacob and stay away from more potential dates. I decided to look forward to tomorrow morning and see what Monday holds for me, hopefully no more surprises.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

I showered and Alice decide to play dress-up Edward this morning I know for a reason is somehow connected to Jacob. I hunted, then drove my Volvo to school, it was a particularly average forks summer day, cloudy but warm. I walked into school, and heard annoying voices, especially the ones who thought they had a shot with them because they were wearing short skirts or shorts. I heard a group of friends laughing all female, usual for Mondays. I was so lost in thought I didn't realize I bumped into a girl about a 13 or 14-year-old freshmen. I started to apologize until I really looked at her, everything about her was perfect, and I couldn't even remember a single thing I ever saw in Bella. Everything stopped around me, like it was frozen. I found this funny, because as a vampire I was frozen. I then realized that this human girl held the being for my existence, in a way that Bella never could, and she was only fourteen.


	6. Chapter 6 Secrets and Research

**A/N: so now that the trap is set, we all get more information hopefully on Eddie's new love. I haven't thought of a name though so be patient with that, and hey maybe she will even have her own point of view. =) 3 Oh and btw the tribal school, and forks high are now combined because of a fire on the rez. **

**Jacob's pov**

"Hey beautiful", Bella laughs, and giggles at Edward's face. I've been trying to get him a nickname for a few days now. "Thanks a lot Jacob", he grumbles. Quil and Embry arrive to our lunch table, piled with food, like every other day, except today's Monday. And that means I have to find Edward more blind dates. , One for each day of the week except today. I sigh, why did it have to be so hard for him. I mean I get it, but still it's making my Bella so unhappy. Edward looks at me; of course he's reading my thoughts I realize. He waits till the wolves occupy Bella, laughing so much she wont notice our conversation. "I will have you know you were much worse and it's only been two or three weeks as opposed to 2 years. " Edward replies. "I know but-" he cuts me off," besides I already am in love with someone else.

The moment he says it Bella turns to look at us. Everyone at our table stops laughing and eating. I guess we all are surprised by his words, thinking and hoping that he is not lying. Bella stares at him as a huge smile forms on her face and before she can say anything, or question him the little pixie and the rest of the Cullens join us, sitting next to Edward keeping him separated from Bella. The blonde speaks," we know you know; Alice's vision gave it away. But before you go crazy it was just a vision of you bumping into her. We aren't stupid and have hearing so we know its her, Jasper felt it." Edward then speaks," well you got that right just don't freak her out, especially-" but before he can finish the pixie cuts him off. "We promise not to interfere Edward, we just are happy, that's all, and I also had a vision of the two of us going shopping together, we are going to have so much fun," she squeals. "Whoa whoa whoa, back up," Bella says. Rosalie cuts her off, "he'll tell you guys later Bella, right now me and Alice have prep work, we did our research, how else would Alice go to the mall before her last week of summer school ends and she leaves to San Diego? Bella blushes, obviously dismissed from knowing the news she has been wanting to happen for a while, until further notice. "Um, okay ", Bella, sighs; upset she didn't catch the story because of the other Cullens. "Come on Jacob, " Alice sings," we need your help." I look at Bella upset even more now that her boyfriend gets to help and she doesn't even get to know. "I'll be fine she whispers, I have the pack." "Okay I promise to come back soon and fill you in." I leave my bells, with a kiss and follow the two female Cullens as we walk away as the two of them fill in Edward and me about her. And how Edward whispers softly to me what she looks like I know he has fallen more in love than an imprinted wolf has. I sigh and think what could I possibly do to help, and wonder if Bella will regret her decision of choosing me instead of him.

**Bella's pov**

I sigh and try to remember when I ever felt like an outsider to them. I try to tell myself that they just want Edward to have the girl he bumped into to love him the way he already loves this her. The pack is quiet waiting for me to react in a not so positive way. But, I could care less if Edward fell in love with someone else, I just want to know whom and make sure she is good enough for him. "Guys," I say. There is a growl, "and Leah, let's go do some research of our own. Quil and Embry smile, "hell yeah!" they say. The rest of the pack smiles, as Paul says " Bella's right screw Blondie, and the fortuneteller. "We all get up and are ready to figure out the story ourselves, instead of waiting around like lap dogs. I realize though that there is only one problem, we do not know who she is. So I decide the first stop on our trip is to Jessica because she knows everything about gossip.

After talking to jess, who was more than happy to tell all, when the pack came with me, we moved to figure out what class she was in, with the description of her Jessica gave us of course. When we finally knew what class to go to, Rosalie and Emmet came out of nowhere. "Bella" she hissed. "We said we would tell you guys later, we can't have you or any of the other mutts screwing this up for my brother." As I was about to open my mouth and defend myself and my boys, "Oh and by the way, your guys research is pathetic, the only thing you need to know is that she is more beautiful than you can ever dream of being, and she's still human. " The pack growled, and with that we didn't even notice the whole class left long before Rosalie turned on her Steve madden heels and left.

**A/N: so the song for the last chapter was so this is love, and for this one is fly on the wall by miley cryus. **


	7. Chapter 7 Finally !

**A/N: The song is fading by jewel for this chapter, or at least for the beginning of this chapter :]**

**Bella's pov**

I tried to remember a time, anytime Rosalie gave me such a mean glare. She once said she didn't hate me, but was jealous of my humanness. But, it felt like she was out to kill something, or me which is what had the pack on edge they didn't like it at all. Which made me feel a bit better, but not really. I have been so frantic these days trying to figure out who could catch Edward`s eye. It kept me up late at night, I hated not knowing. But Quil and embry took it as a jealous reflex and stopped worrying about my sleep patterns a long time ago as opposed to Sam and the others. I sighed, I basically was going crazy all over again. But, I did my best to make friends with everyone new; only two came through, well sorta. Jacob and Edward sat down, with Jake helping him catching her eye; he was obsessed with making Edward doing dares. When they acted so childish together though, it felt like I had everything I wanted, except the identity of this girl. I did everything normally the best I could, I laughed when Edward did the ridiculous things Jake made him do. So today when they were whispering I didn't expect the one thing I'd been living to hear. I was poking at my food, when Edward and Jacob looked at each other as Alice sat down next to me and cleared her throat. "Bella", she said," Edward and Jacob agreed with my idea so I want to hear a thank you." I turned my head upward, a smile forming on my lips. Alice continued, " I signed you, the pack, and the rest of my family for music/theater class she said squealing." "How exactly is that good news Alice?" I hissed. "Well-" she spoke, but was interrupted by Paul, shaking and growling. "How does that help anyone," he growled ready to rip off her head. " Well if you don't want to meet her then fine", she said turning. "It was her favorite class anyway." The rest of the pack smiled, " its about time we meet her, but do we really have to sing and dance?" they all asked. "No you can also paint, compose pieces of music, learn to play instruments, be part of tech crew, stage crew, or stage manager, or my fave waradorbe and makeup." She said smiling.

After many complaints through the rest of lunch we headed to the music room, it was connected to the stage, which made it bigger because there were no chairs, or at least not yet. They chair could be taken off but looked like movie theater chairs. A bunch of people were, practicing acting, singing, dancing, painting, and playing dress up with wardrobe and makeup supplies. It looked a mess, and not everyone was very talented at what they were doing. We all looked at each other and thought this was going to be a long hour and a half. Especially because it was obvious to anyone we didn't belong. I looked as people were out of control everywhere wondering what Alice got us into.

**A/N; well yall will meet her next chapter, and I will post her pic on my profile today, so uhh who feels Edward or one of the pack members should be mad fun of being forced to sing and dance? Anyways I decided to name her KaiLee, becuz I think Kai is a cute nickname ;) **


End file.
